She is NOT my daughter
by Starkid4Ever
Summary: Quentin knows she isn't his daughter. That is why he can't resist her. Maybe it was because of how his daughter was mortal, while this woman is a goddess. One-Shot. Incest. Quentin/Laurel(Earth-2)


**A/N: This story contains incest, even if one is from an alternate Earth. You have been warned! Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Pairing: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Quentin Lance**

She was not his daughter.

Sure, she _looked_ like his Laurel, and to those who did not know her well, the Earth-2 doppelgänger acted like Quentin's daughter, but the differences between them were night and day.

Laurel's smiles were warm and friendly; her laughter was always sincere and always lit up the room. In contrast, the Siren preferred smirking to smiling, and her laughter was a mixture of condescending and arrogant. While his daughter walked boldly with righteousness in the courtrooms, and had always stood battle-ready during her nights as the Black Canary, outside of these circumstances, Laurel became far more relaxed and bubbly – though, not to the extent of her sister, Sara. As Quentin came to find out, after a span of several weeks living in his apartment with her, Laurel Lance of Earth-2 could not have been farther in personality to his deceased daughter.

After the whole cluster-fuck on Lian Yu, orchestrated by the psychotic son-of-a-bitch Adrian Chase, Quentin – as well as everyone else on the godforsaken island – were lucky to have even survived the explosions. They had barely made it in time to secure themselves underground within one of the A.R.G.U.S. bunkers, before the explosions viciously shook the bunker for what felt like an eternity.

When the explosions finally seemed to end, one-by-one with Slade/Deathstroke in the lead, everyone cautiously filed out of the underground bunker. Almost immediately after he set foot on the surface, Quentin was almost overwhelmed by the smell left behind by the destruction. If it wasn't the fact that he had been a part of the police force for many years, Quentin would have probably wretched at the horrific smell. Besides the smell, it looked as if Lian Yu was still (somehow) in one piece.

Quentin and the rest of the group hurriedly made their way to shore, and much to the joy of everyone present, managed to meet up with Oliver, who was docking a small boat to the shoreline. Next to Oliver were two individuals: an undoubtedly traumatised but alive William and a tied-up, pissed-off Black Siren. Upon seeing his mother was alive, William ran into his sobbing mother's open arms – mother and son holding each other for dear life, while Oliver grabbed Black Siren by the arm and practically dragged her to the group.

"Good to see you and William alive, man," Diggle breathed in relief; his eyes briefly glancing at Laurel's doppelgänger. "What happened to Chase?"

Oliver didn't say a word, instead opting to turn his head towards the direction of Adrian Chase's body, which Quentin could make out had a self-inflicted gunshot to the right temple.

"I'm glad you guys made it out okay," Oliver said with a hint of shakiness. He had come so close to losing everyone.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Quentin demanded with gritted teeth, motioning his head at Black Siren, who smirked at his fury.

"I found her drifting unconscious in the waters," Oliver explained. "I managed to find some rope on the boat to bind her."

"Why hasn't she tried to escape?" Quentin questioned with narrowed eyes at the Siren, whose infuriating smirk never left her face. "You could've escaped by now, so why are you still here?"

The enigmatic smirk on Black Siren's face was replaced with a childish pout. The people surrounding the metahuman – which included Slade, Diggle, and Nyssa – tensed in preparation for an attack.

"I didn't want to leave you, _daddy_ ," Black Siren cooed in a sickly sweet tone and a flutter of her eyebrows, before laughing when Quentin charged in her direction, only to be stopped by Nyssa and Slade.

"It isn't worth it, mate," Slade warned gruffly. "She is just trying to rile you up."

Quentin knew that the arguably reformed mercenary was right and took a deep breath to calm himself. She may look and sound like Laurel, but the woman was NOT his daughter.

"So what are we gonna do with her?"

Oliver sighed, and what followed next was a lengthy discussion about what was going to happen to the Black Siren, who stood several meters away under the watchful guard of both Nyssa and Slade. Shouting had ensued from some members of the group, especially from Felicity, who was shrill in her opposition to having Laurel's doppelgänger not rotting in an A.R.G.U.S. prison cell. However, Oliver rightfully used his position as leader to tell her that her emotions were clouding her judgement, to which Felicity huffed petulantly and went off into the smouldering jungle to vent out her temper tantrum. Thankfully, a decision was eventually made (regardless of Felicity's absence), albeit one of great controversy.

"You want her to what!?" Quentin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Live with you. There is a chance we can rehabilitate her," Oliver said calmly. Before he could object, Oliver put forward his reasoning in a sympathetic tone. "She may not be our Laurel, and she never will be, but I believe we can redeem her. I know it."

"What about her power? How do I know she won't try to kill me some day?" Quentin argued with a brief glance to Black Siren, who was currently humming a song and swaying back-and-forth on the balls of her feet.

"I'll have Curtis make a device that can nullify her Cana-her metahuman ability," Oliver reassured gently.

"I hope you're right about this," Quentin muttered under his breath, making sure that Oliver heard him.

After about an hour of waiting, an A.R.G.U.S. airplane appeared within everyone's line of sight, and so the group made their way to the island's alternative landing site. Once they had arrived at the site, Quentin and the others got on board the airplane, which despite its massive size, was cramped – most space being used for supplies and miscellaneous. Inside the cramped airplane, Quentin found himself sitting in between Rene and (unfortunately) Black Siren. As the plane took off, he almost jumped in his seat when he felt a leg slowly brush up and down his shin. Seeing that Rene was out cold, Quentin turned his attention to Black Siren, who smirked in his direction and continued to stroke her leg up against his own. Steeling himself to ignore it, Quentin tried to fall asleep and ignore the feeling of his growing erection.

* * *

A week had passed since the whole island fiasco with Prometheus. During that time life gradually turned back to normal – or as 'normal' as you could get in Star City. After much reluctance, Oliver began bonding with his son, while also building a tentative friendship with Samantha. No-one had seen or heard from Felicity since they returned from Lian Yu. Diggle spent more time with his family, while Slade used Oliver's intel to find his own. Rene and Curtis, under the guidance and temporary leadership of Nyssa Al Ghul, cleaned the streets of Star City like a well-oiled, crime-fighting machine. Everything seemed to going well for everyone… not so much for Quentin Lance.

Even though she had been fitted with a power-nullifying choker, Black Siren did not seem phased by the loss. In fact, Quentin noted that it seemed as if she was even more bold in her actions, especially that of the more sexual kind.

It all started a day after they arrived back in Star City, just after they fitted the choker, when Quentin and Black Siren entered the apartment they now shared. His apartment had an extra bedroom for guests, yet the Siren had 'mistakenly' climbed onto his bed, still in her dirty Black Siren outfit. With a venomous glare, Black Siren bounced off of the bed and gave him a playful smirk, before turning around and heading off to the bathroom for a shower, and Quentin went to go watch television. After half an hour of waiting for his turn in the shower and watching some crappy reality television show, Quentin saw Black Siren – choker on her neck – exit the bathroom wrapped only in a towel while drying her hair with another one.

Her long, toned legs were almost completely exposed, as the towel barely managed to cover her crotch area. As the Siren turned to the side to see what he was watching on television, Quentin could see the rounded curve of her ass jutting out from underneath the towel with not a hint of sag. Yet, what truly caught Quentin's eye, was how well-endowed Black Siren was in the breast department. Whereas Laurel had been slightly below average in breast size, Black Siren was a completely different story altogether – judging by how far they jutted out from Black Siren's chest from beneath the towel. To put in more straightforward terms, her breasts were huge, especially in comparison to her Earth-1 counterpart.

"Surprised?" Black Siren teased with a knowing smirk at his ogling, to which Quentin cursed himself. "As you can see, _daddy_ , I had to buy really good sports bra to keep these puppies hidden."

She shook slightly on the spot, which caused her breasts to jiggle slightly from underneath the towel.

"Stop it!" Quentin growled, willing himself not to get an erection. His daughter would _never_ have acted like this, although at the same time, Laurel never had a body like Black Siren, who was NOT his daughter.

"Suit yourself, _daddy_ ," Black Siren taunted with her trademark smirk, before swiftly pivoting on her foot and heading to her new bedroom.

Quentin tried to resist the urge to stare at her from behind, as she headed to her bedroom. He noticed the seductive sashaying of her hips; his eyes glued to her ass.

The next few days were a living hell with the seductress. The clothing bought by Thea for Black Siren were all in Laurel's measurements and would have been regarded as pretty modest, if Laurel were to wear them. However, on her doppelgänger, the clothes were a much tighter fit, in certain _sexier_ areas. Tops strained to contain the larger breasts of Black Siren, while pants and skirts highlighted how much better-endowed the Earth-2 counterpart was in the rear department. Additionally, high-heel shoes seemed to be the only type of shoe that Black Siren wore – any shoe with a heel below three inches was practically non-existent. All these things certainly helped to reassure Quentin that Black Siren was NOT his daughter, but it only served to worsen his lust for her.

Now in the present, and after a long, exhausting day at the office dealing with politicians, Quentin braced himself to enter his apartment. Due to "good" behaviour over the past week, Black Siren had been granted the chance to leave the apartment to explore the city as a citizen, not a criminal. He wasn't a religious man, but he prayed to God that she hadn't returned yet.

Initially, this seemed to be the case, only for that hope to be quickly crushed, when he heard the faint sound of music coming from within his bedroom. Cautiously, with an increasing sense of dread, Quentin approached his bedroom and slowly opened the door. The sense of dread was quickly replaced with arousal, despite his best efforts, when he laid eyes upon the heavenly sight before him.

Completely naked expect for a pair of black leather boots with five-inch stiletto heels, Black Siren had the body of a goddess. Her breasts were surprisingly perky, despite their tremendous size, with minimal sag to them. Her nipples were dark brown and hard with arousal, as the room was anything but chilly. Below the thin strip of dirty-blonde pubic hair, her pussy was visibly glistening with her juices.

"Canary got your tongue?" Black Siren asked with a flirtatious grin at his lack of reaction. "Am I everything you wanted?"

After what seemed like an eternity scrutinizing every detail of her body, Quentin snapped out of his entrancement.

"Put some clothes on!" he spluttered, though his eyes never left the Siren's beautiful body. "Right now!"

"But why would you want me to do that, _daddy_?" Black Siren cooed seductively, as she slowly walked towards him with a slight sway in her hips. "I think a part of you likes me like this."

A part of Quentin did like seeing Black Siren like this – a seven-inch part of him that was producing a visible bulge in his pants. Even so, he backed away from her, only to be pulled in closer by his tie.

"After all, I am _not_ your daughter," Black Siren stated with a saucy smile; her hand still gripping onto his tie. She pulled him in closer, so that he felt her breath hit his ear.

"I am SO much better."

Black Siren backed away from his ear with a smile gracing her lips. As the sexual tension ramped up to a heated conclusion, their faces drew nearer and nearer to each other, before they met each other halfway with a passionate kiss, which rapidly devolved into a steamy make-out session. While he kissed her with all the pent-up lust behind those kisses, Quentin practically tore off his clothes and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in the nude.

"Not bad," Black Siren remarked at his cock with a lick of her lips. She then descended to her knees in front of him. "Let's see how it tastes."

Quentin's eyes widened, and he almost came right there, when he felt her mouth envelope all seven inches of his cock in one swift motion.

"Jesus Christ!"

Even with his cock in her mouth, Quentin could see her smirk and glance up at him, before she took it out and wrapped her hand around it. He hummed in approval, while she pumped his cock at a steady pace, and then extended her tongue out to tap repeatedly with his cock, as she did so. Before Quentin could even prepare himself, he felt all of his cock re-enter her mouth. He placed both hands on the top of her head, as she bobbed up and down his cock at an excruciatingly slow speed; her tongue swirling around the head of his cock whenever she reached it.

"Keep doing that, and you're gonna make me cum," Quentin grunted. His gaze met hers, as she continued bobbing her head on his cock, only at an even slower pace. She then gradually withdrew his cock from her mouth and resumed pumping it with her fist.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Black Siren snickered with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, you still need to eat me out."

She stood from the floor with surprising ease and went over to the queen-sized bed, her enticing ass acting like a magnet for Quentin. Once on the bed itself, Black Siren laid on her back, widened her legs and sexily beckoned him forward with a finger.

"Eat me out, daddy."

With the vigour of a man half his age, Quentin got to work immediately, yet with great care and precision. His tongue delicately feasted on her pussy, like he was a starving man at a buffet. Meanwhile, one of his fingers rubbed her clitoris in various ways, until he finally found the one that eliciting the best reaction from her.

"Oh fuck," Black Siren moaned softly, while kneading her breasts with both hands. "Keep doing that, daddy. Keep doing that."

Using the combined talents of his fingers and tongue, it did not take long for Black Siren to live up to her codename with screams of ecstasy.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Fuck, I'm cumming!"

Quentin felt her juices squirt onto his face, as orgasm after orgasm ravaged through her body. He planted tentative kisses on her stomach, as he got into position on top of her, with the head of his cock brushing tantalizingly against her entrance.

"Fuck me, now."

It was an order, and he was more than happy to oblige her.

Quentin entered his daughter's doppelgänger, and both parties moaned in the satisfaction of something that both had wanted for quite some time. Although he started off at a steady pace, Quentin's thrusts gradually began to pick up speed.

"Call me Laurel!" Black Siren screamed; she scraped her nails across his skin, leaving scratch marks, while he once again increased the power and frequency of his thrusts.

"N-no, I can't," Quentin grunted, with her legs wrapped around his waist, as he gripped her powerful thighs.

He watched her large breasts bounce and jiggle in-tandem with his thrusts. He was close, and the battle was lost when Black Siren leaned towards his ear.

"You are fucking your daughter, whether you want to believe it or not! So do it; call me Laurel. Call me your baby girl!"

In that moment, Quentin stopped caring and surrendered to his lust.

"Laurel! I'm cumming, baby girl!"

With one final thrust inside her, he deposited his seed into his daughter's doppelgänger. Completely drained of his energy, Quentin rolled to the side and instantly fell asleep. Meanwhile, 'Laurel' was grinning widely and dipped a hand to her pussy, which was leaking some of his cum, and tasted the delicious mixture of his seed and her juices.

Taking a moment in bask in her victory, Laurel got up from the bed and went over to the bedroom wall facing her. The wall contained a black dot with a diameter of an inch with a blinking red light in its center. Carefully, she pressed the black dot and extracted it from the wall. She then grabbed a laptop from underneath the bed, opened it up, and connected the device to what was actually a state-of-the-art camera system from Earth-2. She had planted the camera to record them, while he was at the office.

Laurel grinned and licked her lips. She could definitely get used to her new life with her 'dad'. The rest of the world would learn about them, because with a few clicks of the laptop, Quentin Lance would soon find himself a viral star with his new daughter, and they were both going to absolutely love it.


End file.
